


An Exhausting Victory

by Useless_Noot



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Rusty One-shot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: In which Yoobin was sleeping on Yoohyeon's shoulder during their last photoshoot for the day





	An Exhausting Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur, forgive me. This is also my first time writing for the fandom--uhh, yeah. Enjoy.

It was late at night when the production team was wrapping up. Each equipment being stored away and other props for the backdrop were being placed to where they originally were. Dreamcatcher’s new music video was on its development and the members just finished its first day. The staff were talking amongst themselves, categorial crews discussing the next phase of the video, managers reminding the members about their next schedule for the following day and other people were doing their own business. Work was hectic as usual, but of course they were already used to it. There were other things to worry about and this is just the beginning. The idols were nodding at every word that their manager is speaking, about the things they should take note of since each member has their own assigned task.

 

The buzzing of the conditioner and fan came clashing with the busy workers, feet sauntering their way, voices echoing every time there was amiss, phone’s clicking to the meddling fingers typing responses, it was quite the scenario. Though again, they were already used to it. Nothing has changed, except that they gain experiences as time ticks. They knew that these things will soon be gone, nothing lasts forever, but they do remind themselves to work hard for their goals and to reach it before that time of age is set.

 

Yoohyeon was busy yawning that she almost closed her eyes with her contacts still in her irises. Head bobbing from side to side, the struggle to keep herself awake was getting harder and harder. Their manager was still explaining their schedules that she isn’t even listening anymore. She was so tired. It was already half-way to 3 am, and if she was not mistaken, their next schedule was at 7 in the morning. Some of her members aren’t done with the last individual shots, which adds a good ample amount of 45 minutes, excluding the part where they will change back to their normal clothes. Adding the travel time from the set to their dorm, it would take them at least 30 minutes, an additional 30 minutes to do their routines before going to their beds. Hello, less than 3 hours of sleep – Yoohyeon says to herself.

 

Another yawn resonated, she stretched nimbly and cranking her neck from the sides, she was indeed tired. She leaned back on the black leather couch she was sitting on and blinked the tears forming as she dozes a little.

 

“That’s all for tonight. Please do remember to review your schedules once you get back to your down later. For now, I think Minji, Handong and Siyeon has their last-minute photoshoots? Once that goes out of the way, we can all go home and rest” The manager continues, scrolling though his phone where the timetable is.

 

Gahyeon sighed before settling herself on a huge singular couch, “I thought the Unnies were already done with that” A pout followed.

 

“Well,” Bora stood up, “We just have to wait for them. Want to go to the nearby convenience store after we change? I bet you’re moping like that cause you’re hungry”

 

“You know me so well Sua-nnie~”

 

Bora just rolled her eyes and grabbed for her casual clothes to change in since her part was already done and was ready to go back to their dorm. Yoohyeon just stared at them, she was nonetheless hungry as well, but her mind was so exhausted to even function properly. She was still in her huge blue blazer outfit for their instability photoshoot and the weight she was feeling was preventing her from moving.  She also wants food from the convenience store. But the thought of the need to also go with them to buy for her own made her even more tired. She rejects the idea of standing up and decides to wait for them instead. Yoohyeon was THAT jaded.

 

She was startled out from her thoughts when she felt a presence near her. She can hear the raspy mumbles of this person, the slow breathing and the intoxicating perfume. It was strong enough to whip Yoohyeon’s head toward its direction, smiling when she sees a sleeping Yoobin. She was also still in her own individual outfit, strong make-up and sprayed hair. Yoohyeon has got to admit, she was stunning to look at – even with her eyes closed and incoherent murmurs.

 

Yoobin’s head were also bouncing from the sides, trying to create a steady position for her to keep her head up and not fall. Yoohyeon found it cute, but Yoobin doesn’t like the compliment. She remembers Yoobin saying that she prefers being called cool, with unique charisma and vinous glamour. It was weird, but the tall one just took note of it and carried on.

 

Bora came back, without the sophisticated ensemble. She gave it to their Unnies in-charge of their clothing articles and proceeded on sitting next to Yoohyeon’s side, where the armrest of the couch was.

 

“Pfft! Look at Yoobin’s face! It’s so meme-worthy! Wait, I should take a picture!” Bora was about to bring out her phone to take a snap when a deep voice halted her.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Bora”

 

‘She dropped the honorifics’ Yoohyeon sweat-dropped.

 

“Oh…she’s awake” Bora laughed sheepishly. “D-Don’t forget the ‘unnie’ next time, sheesh…” She apologized quietly and mocked Yoobin in front of Yoohyeon’s face – saying gibberish words about how Yoobin was disrespecting someone who’s older than her.

 

Gahyeon arrived just in time to grab Bora away from the 97-liner duo and mentioned along the way outside that: “We only have 20 minutes, faster Unnie!” with shoes scraping the asphalt sidewalk as they ran.

 

Yoohyeon chuckled at them, forgetting that Yoobin was still beside her.

 

“Why do they have to be so noisy? It was a good thing that I was conscious when I hear Bora-unnie’s about to take a picture of me” Yoobin uttered under her breath, letting out a huge yawn and adjusting the blanket on top of her.

 

“Well, you know how much of a silly-ass Bora-unnie is. I bet she’ll show it to Siyeon-unnie and they would laugh about it after”

 

“It was a good thing that I caught her just in time”

 

“Yeah” Yoohyeon smiled, leaning herself back again, making herself comfortable. She wanted to keep the conversation going, but it was so hard when she’s deprived, and her heart was suddenly taking its leaps when Yoobin is so near her.

 

“Wake me up when they return or if we need to change back to our usual clothes”

 

“Sure thing”

 

Yoohyeon anticipated that Yoobin would sleep on the opposite corner of the couch where the other end and the comfortable armrest was. She heard about Yoobin being not able to sleep for two straight days, and if it was her, she would’ve been collapsing because of the lack of sleep. However, what surprised her the most is that Yoobin was settling her head onto her shoulder. Oh god, Yoohyeon’s heart is about to burst out of her chest.

 

“Wh-wha – Y-Yoobin”

 

“Just let me sleep…for a while…”

 

“D-Don’t you want to settle yourself on the other side so y-you’ll be more comfortable?” Yoohyeon cannot suppress the growing red tint on her cheeks.

 

“It’s cozier on your shoulder” Yoobin tilted her head near Yoohyeon’s neck without any intention, she just wanted to assure Yoohyeon that she was fine just beside her. Her breath tickling Yoohyeon’s long and smooth neck, making the latter shiver in delight. What the hell.

 

“R-R-R-Right! U-Uhm! O-okay…”

 

They were silent afterwards. Yoohyeon was supposed to get used to her members leaning onto her since she was tall and well, she should be. When it comes to Yoobin – the amazing, multi-talented, charming and handsome Yoobin – it was different. She can never find the perfect reason as to why her heart was like this. Sure, they are of the same age; minus the fact that she was at least 2 months older than her, same interest, same entertainment, same group, she doesn’t know. She let her eyes cast down on Yoobin’s half-covered hand and grabbed for it with much courage.

 

She intertwined their fingers together; a heartfelt grin reached her lips. Yoobin’s hand were smooth but veins were slightly showing, indicating the hard work that comes along. She will miss this, being this close, she means.

 

“What are you thinking of?” Yoobin whispered, her eyes still closed, listening to Yoohyeon’s steady breath.

 

“Thinking about you” Yoohyeon gave her self a pat on the back for being smooth.

 

Yoobin chuckled lowly, her head shifting its weight with an added shuffle. “Since when did you become cheesy, Yoon?”

 

“Ever since I got caught up with your charms~”

 

“You sure know how to make people lose their sleep huh?”

 

“I’m not called the ‘Vitamin Yoohyeonnie’ for nothing!”

 

“But are you now?” Yoobin smirked, her head still placed on Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

 

“D-Don’t doubt me!”

 

“Am not” Yoobin tightened the grip on Yoohyeon’s hand and began caressing them gently. Yoohyeon stared at the action, still not comprehending what’s happening. The next thing she knew, however, Yoobin was now kissing her knuckles with delicacy. It warmed the older one’s heart, and she was so damn sure that her face is now glowing with luscious scarlet.

 

“Yoobin…” Yoohyeon breathlessly mentioned. Her neck getting all sorts of trembling, her legs awkwardly began to feel mushy.

 

Yoobin slowly lifted her head, leaning closely to Yoohyeon much to her gusto. She brought a hand up on the latter’s jawline, tracing its sharpness till the edge where it hovered. Yoohyeon’s mind was combusting, she doesn’t know how to react to this, her heart pumping faster than ever, her eyes focused on Yoobin’s and nothing else. It seemed like nothing else matters until this moment. Yet what confuses her is that why is the younger one doing this? Why is she so freaked out? Why is Yoobin being like this? Not that she hated it though.

 

“Relax, Yoohyeon. It’s just the two of us here” And indeed Yoobin was right. They were inside the dressing room, the staff already left when they were being recorded before calling their attention about their schedule’s way beforehand.

 

“H-How – Wh-what – J-just”

 

Yoobin didn’t take any second of hesitance as she captured Yoohyeon’s lips, drunk in exhaustion and deprivation. The blanket fell on the floor, it was forgotten as Yoobin deepened the kiss, shocking Yoohyeon every single moment that passed. The taller one knew that she was out of her mind when she returned the kiss, the fatigue being used as an excuse to keep her insane and dig a nail in her mind that this was nothing mutual, right?

 

Yoohyeon panted, she needed air. They let go of each other, and Yoobin was now sitting on the couch still yawning as if nothing ever happened between them. The older one, however, was downright blushing and was covering her face with her hands, trying to save herself from the rushing feeling.

 

“I didn’t know you were such a great kisser” Yoobin just chuckled, grabbing the blanket and folding it. She placed it beside Yoohyeon as the other just opened an eye, peeking through the holes of her fingertips, her gaze following the person who kissed her now chapped lips.

 

“S-Stop saying weird things” Yoohyeon was loss of words, she doesn’t like where this is going; maybe she does.

 

“It’s a compliment though,” A smirk, “I wouldn’t mind getting another one”

 

And with that, Yoobin disappeared in the cubicle where she’s now changing. Yoohyeon was still frozen, still digesting what happened just a few minutes ago. She was blushing furiously, her mouth quivering while her hand was floating above it, remembering the kiss. She has got to admit, Yoobin was a hell of a great kisser as well, but she was a coward to even say it. Both are shy, but why is it that the panda has more bravery than her?

 

She shook the thoughts out of the way, she should get changed too. She grabbed for her clothes as well, preparing to enter the cubicle. She forgot that Yoobin was changing though.

 

“Oh hey. Yoohyeon, I never knew you want to get another – “

 

“N-no! I-It’s nothing like that! I – S-Sorry!” Yoohyeon slammed the door shut and ran out of the room, passing by a confused Bora and Gahyeon returning from the convenience store.

 

Yoobin chortled, her mind suddenly had an idea.

 

_‘I hope Bora-unnie is willing to change rooms for the night’_

 

 

 

 


End file.
